o que dizer de meu coração
by Jem Doe
Summary: Era apenas mais uma tarde chuvosa no seminário, e Bentinho estava quase a dormir.


Era apenas mais uma tarde chuvosa no seminário, e Bentinho estava quase a dormir. Eram os dedos de Escobar em seu cabelo, ele pensou, de maneira sonolenta, o som da chuva no telhado distante em seus ouvidos. Os dois estavam na cama de Escobar, a porta do quarto trancada, e o mundo, se mais silencioso, poderia ser só dos dois. Apenas Bentinho, Escobar, e a chuva.

Ele estava com a cabeça no colo de Escobar, que lia em voz baixa - apenas para os dois, enfiados em seu pequeno mundinho, cuja distância poderia ser cobrida nos poucos passos de uma parede a outra - cânticos da bíblia, os dedos da mão livre dele emaranhados no cabelo de Bentinho, distraídos com a leitura. O garoto mais velho era familiar e reconfortante, e o calor dele deixava Bentinho sonolento, combinado com a melodia de sua voz e o barulho da chuva.

-Ponha-me como um selo sobre seu coração, - Escobar dizia, suave, quieto, e Bentinho, se fizesse o esforço de levantar os olhos, poderia ler junto, recitar com Escobar, as vozes dos dois unidas e indo em direção aos céus, misturando-se com o barulho da chuva que caía lá fora. -, como um selo sobre seu braço, pois o amor é tão forte quanto a morte…

Escobar pausou e olhou para Bentinho, colocando de lado a bíblia por um momento, jogada na cama e misturada com as cobertas bagunçadas. Bentinho levantou seus olhos, encarando a Escobar.

-O que há? - Ele perguntou, a voz cheia de sono e amor. Escobar sorriu, ainda brincando com seu cabelo, dedos emaranhados ali. Era bom. Bentinho adorava.

-Não, não é nada, estava apenas pensando comigo mesmo. - Mais uma pausa, e os olhos de Escobar (eternamente arredios para todos, impossíveis de se fixar em apenas um lugar, mas sempre que Escobar olhava para Bentinho, ele olhava para _Bentinho.)_ se voltaram para a bíblia novamente, antes de voltar para Bentinho. - Me pergunto sobre quem escreveu este cântico.

Um sorriso tomou o rosto de Bentinho, e ele se mexeu, sentando-se apropriadamente ao lado de Escobar, os dedos de Escobar deixando-lhe o cabelo, mas tomando sua mão para si, brincando com seus dedos de maneira gentil. Ele engoliu um bocejo, pensando na resposta, tentando-se lembrar do cântico sobre a névoa de sono que o tomava.

-Alguém apaixonado, tenho certeza. - Bentinho replicou, e o sorriso que adornou os lábios de Escobar era tenro e gracioso. Bentinho podia sentir suas faces se avermelharem. - Não é este que diz que… Que o amor não pode ser apagado, nem por águas de um rio?

Surpresa se desenhou no rosto de Escobar, o rosto dele ficando vermelho enquanto os lábios se entreabriam, revelando apenas partes dos dentes, e Bentinho - ainda sonolento, quase dormindo - sorriu.

-É, sim. - Escobar replicou, por fim, e se inclinou poder beijar Bentinho, os lábios quentes e macios do outro contra os seus, tomando-lhes possessão. Bentinho nunca havia se sentido tão amado, tão querido, quanto quando ele estava nos braços de Escobar, sua boca junto a do outro.

Ele havia parado de racionalizar aquilo de acordo com as regras que a sociedade lhes impunha. O que ele sentia por Escobar, o que Escobar sentia por ele, era amor, assim como Davi e Jônatas, assim como são Sebastião, e assim como ele. Amor, no fim do dia, era ser querido por alguém assim como se queria alguém, era ficar numa tarde cinzenta e fria deitados na cama, lendo a bíblia um para o outro e caindo no sono ao som da voz do outro, pausas para beijar entre cada bocado livre, amor era poder andar livre.

Bentinho sabia que não seria bem visto, se aquela história saísse das paredes do quarto do seminário, mas ele tinha planos. Se ele se mudasse para a Europa, se ele simplesmente nunca tivesse uma esposa…

Mas planos eram para depois. Separando-se dos lábios de Bentinho, Escobar sorriu, e deslizou para o chão, permitindo que Bentinho ficasse em sua cama. O garoto em questão voltou a deitar na cama, a cabeça descansando perto do ombro de Escobar, cujos dedos continuavam a brincar com seu cabelo, enquanto Escobar pegava a bíblia novamente, e Bentinho fechou os olhos.

-E o ciúme é tão inflexível como a sepultura. Suas brasas... - A voz de Escobar o envolvia, ninando-o para dormir, e Bentinho não pode deixar de sorrir, ciente de que na voz de Escobar havia um sorriso também.


End file.
